jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab
Fleetwood RV Mobile Lab is a modified trailer vehicle the InGen gatherers used during their expedition to Isla Sorna. Their purpose was to be able to drive and navigate throughout the island for the gatherers purpose of studying and examining dinosaurs. The Mobile Lab was a custom 1996-1997 Fleetwood Southwind Storm. Movie The RV was designed by engineer Eddie Carr (who built all the custom vehicles the team use). The RV was solar-powered and served as the main laboratory for Hammond's team. It was parked over a cliff side which was a temporary HQ for the Ingen gatherers. Features It featured: *A thorough database on all the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna *A screensaver depicting dinosaurs in alphabetical order **Dinosaurs shown on screensaver in order: Brachiosaurus, Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Pteranodon, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, and Velociraptor. *a GPS system *Various Maps graphing: **topographical locations **area elevations **territorial dinosaur patterns *Satellite phones for communication with John Hammond *Weapons (novel only) *Computers (for data recording & transmitting) *Small Refrigerator *First aid kits *Styrofoam Containers (for holding dinosaur eggs) *Morphine Syringes *Nonlethal area-dispersal smoke cubes *Night Vision Goggles *A steel slab table for dissection/injury treatment (used to treat the baby T. rex who was injured from a trap left by the InGen Hunters). Isla Sorna (which ran on geo-thermal energy) had many still functioning systems including the mainframe and surveillance. The trailers used in the novel (similar to the film versions) connected to the mainframe and were able to use the mostly functioning mainframe to its advantage. Fate Malcolm, Harding, and Van Owen got trapped on either side of the Mobile Lab by the parents of the infant T. rex who's leg they bandaged. They release the infant T. rex, hoping they might be left unharmed. After trying to radio for help, the rear trailer is smashed into by a parent T. rex at full speed. The trailers are flipped over and the accordion connector between the two trailer is collapsed. The two adult ''T. rex''es begins to roll the RV towards a cliff, getting one section dangling off with Malcolm, Harding, and Van Owen stranded inside. Eddie Carr finds the wreckage, and does his best to help slow the sliding Lab with anchoring it to his Mercedes. The ''T. rex''es dismantle the car and tear the poor man in half. The trailers fall off the cliff while Malcom, Harding, and Van Owen hold onto the anchor from Eddie's vehicle. Jurassic Park-inspired games The Mobile Lab has appeared in The Lost World: Jurassic Park SEGA Genesis game, and in the arcade game. Toyline The Mobile Command Center from The Lost World Series 1 and Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect is obviously based on the Mobile Lab. Trivia *It's safe to say at least two copies of this vehicle was created for the movie; one was destroyed for the cliff scene and is unknown where it is, another is still in a complete condition and is located in Universal Studios: California. Category:Equipment Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park